JTH Studios
JTH Studios, also known and credited as Jack Hillebrecht, is an actor and film director, best known for directing his LEGO Kashyyyk Trilogy and starring as the voice of Lloyd Garmadon in Scott Pincus's Ninjago trilogy. He often produces LEGO stop-motion animations, and has also worked on various live-action projects. Biography 2012 Jack joined YouTube in 2011 under his family's account before launching his own channel in 2012 under the name of JTHStudio. Over the years, his channel has gained 2,900 subscribers and around 990,000 total views. 2013 In July 2013, Jack was officially cast as Lloyd Garmadon, a major antagonist in Scott Pincus's live-action film Ninjago. He took on the role after Luke Perakovic resigned from it. Jack was among the first people to be cast in the series. At that time, he was also confirmed to voice Mezmo, a supporting antagonist. 2014 In April 2014, Jack also took on the role of Captain Soto, a supporting antagonist in Ninjago, after KookKidsPictures resigned from the role. Around that time, Jack recorded his lines for the project; it was released in five separate parts from July to December 2014. On November 23, Jack released LEGO Star Wars: Battle on Kashyyyk, the first installment of the planned "Sparker Trilogy". Scott starred as Sparker and most of the other characters in the film, as they were all clones. 2015 On January 25, Jack was confirmed to reprise his roles as Lloyd, Mezmo and Soto in Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer, the sequel to the first installment. He appeared in all five parts of the film; the first two parts were released in July and September. Also in September, Jack changed his channel's name from JTHStudio to JTH Studios. 2016 Jack's voice was featured in the last three parts of Rise of the Great Devourer, which were released from January to March 2016. On July 3, Jack was confirmed to reprise his roles for Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master, which was announced the same day; he was the first person officially cast in the project. He remained attached to the project throughout its production over the next two years. 2017 Through 2017, Jack remained attached to Age of the Golden Master as the project's production continued. On September 1, Jack released LEGO Star Wars: Escape from Kashyyyk, the sequel to the 2014 film Battle on Kashyyyk. Scott also returned to voice Sparker and Blade in the film. 2018 On June 22, Jack released LEGO Star Wars: Return to Kashyyyk, the third and final chapter in the Sparker Trilogy. Once more, Scott collaborated with Jack on the project, and reprised the roles of Sparker and Blade, as well as making cameo appearances as Fang and Captain Rex. He also has a small vocal role in Jack's live action/stop motion hybrid film Onwards and Upwards. Filmography As Director *''LEGO Super Heroes: The Movie'' (2012) *''The Ultimate LEGO Race 2'' (2013) *''The Randomness Show'' (2013-2016) *''LEGO Justice League'' (2013) *''Rise of the Dead'' (2013) *''LEGO Justice League 2'' (2013) *''Rise of the Dead 2: Apocalypse'' (2013) *''LEGO Snowball Fight'' (2013) *''LEGO Justice League 3'' (2014) *''The Ultimate LEGO Race 3'' (2014) *''Why Spider-Man Shouldn't Have Vehicles'' (2014) *''LEGO Star Wars: Battle on Kashyyyk'' (2014 - Voice) Himself, Tay-Zoh *''How BIONICLE Really Came Back'' (2014) *''LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City'' (2014-2017) *''LEGO Actual Cannibal Shia LaBeouf'' (2015) *''LEGO Indiana Jones'' (2015) *''BIONICLE 2015: What Really Happened'' (2015) *''LEGO Justice League 4(2016) *BIONICLE 2016: What Really Happened'' (2016) *''LEGO Star Wars: Escape from Kashyyyk'' (2017) *''LEGO Star Wars: Return to Kashyyyk'' (2018) Upcoming/Ongoing Projects *''LEGO Justice League 5'' (2019) As Actor *''LEGO Justice League'' (2013 - Voice) Bruce Wayne/Batman *''LEGO Justice League 2 (2013 - Voice) Bruce Wayne/Batman *''LEGO Justice League 3 (2014 - Voice) Bruce Wayne/Batman *''The Randomness Show'' (2013-2016) Himself *''LEGO Star Wars: Battle on Kashyyyk'' (2014 - Voice) Himself, Tay-Zoh *''LEGO Justice League 4 (2016 - Voice) Bruce Wayne/Batman *''LEGO Batman: Adventures in Gotham City (2014-2016) Bruce Wayne/Batman *''LEGO Star Wars: Escape from Kashyyyk'' (2017 - Voice) Emperor Palpatine *''LEGO Star Wars: Battle on Kashyyyk'' (2018 - Voice) Emperor Palpatine LordStarscream100 Roles *''Ninjago'' (2014) Lloyd Garmadon, Mezmo, Captain Soto (voices) *''Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer (2015-2016) Lloyd Garmadon, Mezmo, Captain Soto (voices) *Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master ''(2018) Lloyd Garmadon, Mezmo, Captain Soto (voices) Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:Ninjago Actors Category:2017 Storyline Category:2018 Storyline Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer Category:Ninjago: Age of the Golden Master Category:Active Actors